DEREKS JOURNAL
by butterscotcheyedgirl
Summary: derek's been WRITING why hes been in the house. see his point of view and his secret love for Chole.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUMMONIG OR ANYTHING ELSE THE BRILLAINT KELLEY ARMSTRONG WRIGHTS.**

**DEREK KEEPS A DAIRY. HERES THE ONE FROM THE DAY CHOLE ARIVES.**

**IT SHOWS A MUCH SOFTER SIDE DONT YOU THINK?**

* * *

_May 17,_

_Today a new girl was brought to the house. They took every one out of the house why she settled in. well everyone except me. I'm still not allowed to leave on the "field trips". When they brought her in I almost couldn't believe that someone could really be that beautiful. I had to know every thing about her. So I looked at her file. She was in here for seeing ghosts. So, she's either crazy or she's a necromancer. I'm hoping on the second. No one that beautiful could be crazy. Then I thought of something. If I get her and Simon close then maybe she will help him find our father, or push him to save us and now her. I like the second one better also because then she stays here with me. Boy, I really need to get over myself as if Chloe Saunders would give a guy like me the time of day. She's probably going to be afraid of me. I would be afraid of me too. She is also going to probably be all over Simon just like every other girl. But, I have a feeling she's not like every other girl. Stupid me! I need to stop this. Even if she did like me I could never be with her, I could hurt her. Just like I hurt everything else. I'm a monster and no one will ever love me. _

* * *

_**GOOD OR BAD? SHOULD I RIGHT MORE? ITS UP TO YOU IF YOU WANT ME TO. **_

**_P.S_**

**_IM SO EXCITED FOR THE AWAKENING!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES(EXCEPT A COPY OF THE SUMMONIG I BOUGHT AND BARNES AND NOBLE)**

**OK, SO I DECIDED TO KEEP THIS GOING EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TOOK A WHILE TO UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN HAVING MAYJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND I WASNT SURE I WAS GOING TO CONTUNIE THIS STORY ANYWAYS. BUT I REALLY WANT TO SO HERE YOU GO, **

**THIS IS THE DAY WHE CHOLE AND DEREK MEET FOR REAL, IT DOSENT SAY MUCH ABOUT THAT DAY ACTUALLY BUT ITSHOWS HIES FEELLINGS ABOUT IT SOME MORE...**

**ENJOY**

_

* * *

_

May 18,

_Today Chloe met everyone for the first time. My suspicions about her being different were wrong. She looked or more like goggled at Simon like he was a god and stayed away from me like I had the plague. I shouldn't have expected anything less then this but I did. A part of me feels like breaking down because of it. I can't say that I love her, I don't even know her, but I want the chance to know her. Another part of me is grateful she stays away. If she didn't she might get hurt. I could hurt her. I could lose control again, no that can't happen especially not to her. I never thought I would want to protect someone outside my family but I couldn't bear to see her get hurt. Weather it was from me or some thing else. Now that I met her I'm going to do everything I can to protect her. Even if that means pushing her away from me. GRR!! There I go again thinking she would ever even want to be near me! She has a very strange effect on me, thinking Im something Im not. Thinking I could actually have her. _

**THERE YOU GO. HIT OR MISS? PLEASE TELL ME. NOW THAT IM DONE WITH MY WRITERS BLOCK I PROMISE YOU WILL GET A UPDATE SOON. **

**DO YOU SEE DEAD PEOPLE? I HOPE YOU DONT,**

**KAYLIN**

* * *


	3. update noticeappolgey

**HEY EVERYONE IM POSTING THIS ON ALL MY STORIES... I M SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATLEY BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER STRESSED OUT BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND THAT DOSENT EXACTLY HELP THE CREATIVE MIND. I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE TOMMAROW, I AM SICK SO IM ALL YOURS...LOL. I WILL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES (IM A BIG GIRL NOW,WHEN DAY TURNS TO NIGHT, DEREKS JOURNAL) AND I HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR SOME NEW ONES. THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS AND ALERT EVEN THOUGH THERE ISNT MANY, I KNOW THATS MY FAULT BECASUE I HAVENT DONE MANY CHAPTERS AND I HAVENT UPDATED FOREVER. BUT I HOPE I WILL GET MORE IN THE FUTURE. I KNOW IF I HAVE MORE REVIEWS I WILL DEFENTLY GET MORE OUT THERE...**

**THANK YOU AND ILL HAVE THE STORIES OUT AS EARLY AS POSSIBLE TOMARROW.**

**KAYLIN**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUMMONING..,.SORRY.**

**HEY EVERYONE HERES THE CHAPTER I PROMISED!! I KNOW ITS SHORT AGAIN BUT THESE ARE JUST DIARY ENTREYS. I WAS THINKING ABOUT WRITING MY VERSION OF THE AWAKENING SENSE IT DOESNT COME OUT FOR A WHILE... TELL ME IF U THINK I SHOULD...**

**P.S.**

** THOSE WOULD BE MUCH LONGER TOO!!**

**ENJOY**

_

* * *

_

May 19,

_Well, I did it. The thing I promised myself I wouldn't let happen again. The worst part is that I did it to Chloe. I am certain that she is a necromancer, so earlier I had her look it up on the computer. Then I sent her a note that said Simon wanted to meet her in the basement. I knew I couldn't say myself or she would never come, I just needed to talk to her. To see if she believed it or not. When I asked her about it she thought I was talking about a stupid game or something. Then she said I was trying to scare her and lured her into the basement. This made me angry. Not at her but of myself. I must look like a bully to her; all I wanted to do is talk to her. Then she bolted to the stairs. I couldn't control myself. I grabbed her by the arm and accidentally threw her across the room. She was horror stuck, I was too but I didn't show it on my face. I tried to help her up and to explain, but she bolted from the room. I didn't follow her. I would be afraid of me if I was her. I'm afraid of myself sometimes and what I'm going to become. I don't deserve love or forgiveness. From Chloe or anyone else. I deserve to be locked up forever. I'm a monster. _

**SO THERE IT IS. HIT OR MISS? PLEASE TELL ME. OK SO IM GOING TO UPDATE TOMMAROW IF I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS, IF NOT THEN ILL WAIT TILL WEDNSDAY! SO REVIEW PLEASE.**

**TO ALL THOSE SUMMONING LOVERS,**

**KAYLIN**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

HEY PEOPLE

**HEY PEOPLE!!**

**OK SO IM STOPPING THIS STORY SO I CAN START MY VERSION OF THE AWAKENING... ITS NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE THESE DAIRY ENTREYS, BUT I CAN'T REALLY BE CREATIVE IN THEM SENSE I HAVE TO FOLLOW WITH THE ACTUAL BOOK THE WHOLE TIME. IM GOING TO START THE AWAKENIG (WHICH WILL BE POSTED AS SOME OTHER TITLE FOR SURE I JUST NEED TO THINK OF ONE FIRST.) TONIGHT AND WILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER IN A COUPLE HOURS. SORRY IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, I WILL PROBALY GET BACK TO IT WHEN I FINISH MY OTHER ONES.**

**DARKEST POWERS SEIRES ROCKS AND SO DO YOU!**

**KAYLIN**


End file.
